Weekly Analysis 3:Io The Cat
Welcome to my weekly analysis series. I took a pretty big break to do some research. Today we have: Io, the rune-drawing cat. Statistics Strength-5/10 Speed-5/10 Durability-5/10 Intelligence-7/10 Skill-7/10 Overall-29/50 Rank D+ Io is very close to average on everything. Which means Io really doesn't have a specialty. Io's only higher than average stats are Intelligence and Skill. Io's intelligence is higher due to there being 2 spirits inside of her. The 2 spirits, Airion and Celeste, are usually bickering. But when they unite, Io has reached her full potential. Having been forcefully fused for about 200 years, they have grown to at least not argue as much as they used to. Regardless, they aren't idiots. As for skill, it's the sheer number of runes that are possible if you study it enough. As far as I know, Io isn't a master, but is adept at it. SInce adept is considered a little better than average, it's safe to assume that out of the few thousand runes, Io could use about 600-800 of them. But, Io is tricky to rate with just this because of how the runes can be used to increase strength, speed, or durability. So here's my rating with Io's most powerful runes she could use at this time amplyfying her stats. Strength-8/10 Speed-8/10 Durability-8/10 Intelligence-9/10 Skill-10/10 Overall-43/50 Rank A- Factoring in the runes's stat increases, Io actually can become almost as strong as Nick! Going from rank D+ all the way to A- is a big leap in power. (That's like Freiza going from his 3rd form to his final form) Feats Io doesn't really have too many feats to really look at. But I did find a few. 1.Io healed a dying Nick to almost full strength. Imagine a constant stream of energy that healed you from death's door all the way to where you are almost at peak condition. That's easier said than done by far. 2.The fact that Io can even use a teleportation rune. Think about this for a moment: Io is somehow fast enough to draw a rune in 2 places at the same time. That is how science would explain it. BUT FUCK SCIENCE FOR A SECOND! What's really happening is: Io is using the power of the spirits to make a spiritual clone of herself appear and draw the rune at the spot she is trying to teleport to. Which means, her sheer spiritual power is stronger than anyone at the dojo. With the only possible exception being Justin. Summary Io has SO MANY FREAKIN RUNES! Io is like a limitless box. She has the potential to become so powerful, she could break reality easily. Even I'm scared to wonder at her true potential. The Conclusion Io is definetly a force to be reckoned with when she's pissed. Due to her runes amplyfying her powers and stats, the stat check is the same. Strength-8/10 Speed-8/10 Durability-8/10 Intelligence-9/10 Skill-10/10 Overall-43/50 (Dio) Well... Spirit fusion is definetly cool with me. SO... RANK A Category:Analysis